herofandomcom-20200223-history
Agate Crosner
Agate Crosner(アガット・クロスナート ''Agatto Kurosunaa) ''is one of the main protagonists of the trilogy of the Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky series. During the first game, he pops in at several intervals throughout Joshua's journeys in order to aid them with the main story. In the Japanese version, Tita calls him "oni-chan". Known as brother or big brother Agate. It was later revealed that he was a former member of the Ravens group, a group of punks that Joshua's team encountered several times throughout the the course of the story; including the fight at the Grancel Arena. Fortunately, Estelle's father stopped him. Now, he works as a senior bracer and fights with Joshua's team Status: Alive (FC) Though he had to take a poisonous bullet in order to save Tita, Estelle and Josh from a terrorist invasion. Tita, Josh and Estelle feared the worse that he wouldn't wake up. That is until Zane took Josh, Estelle and Tita to an underground watery cavern fought with a plethora of penguin-type enemies. Here, they would obtain the item that would suppress the toxin that was in Agate's system. Appearance He appears as a tall, muscular guy. Carrying a heavy sword. Hence people nicknaming him "Heavy Blade" Agate. Personality He comes off as a tough guy, not wanting to admit that he's wrong at times. Sometimes he may send the wrong message when he's within Joshua's team. Still, this is not to say that he is a bad guy. Even Tita, Joshua and the receptionists at each Guild admitted that he didn't know the right words to say in order to convey his feelings to the group. Craft About 100% of his abilities are on the offensive side, one of them involves him taking a chunk out of his HP (being in critical state) in order to power his S-Craft attacks. S-Craft *Uses an Omnislash-type attack to decimate one enemy *Final Break targets all enemies that are within his attack circle. * His third attack comes in the SC sequel. He jumps into the air and does a nose dive, attacking all enemies. FC Chapter Gamers get introduced to him for the very first time. He comes off as a lone-wolf type fighter. Not wanting the help of Joshua, Estelle. Eventually, he develops into becoming their friend, though he still shows remorse of them becoming Bracers. Even so with Tita, due to the fact that kids her age tend to be an easy target for Rocco's gang, even the Imperial forces. Which they use hostages to get their point across. SC Chapter We see more of his tough guy attitude on display. But unlike the the first game, it's a bit more toned down. In this sequel, players get the option to choose between him or Scherazard as one of the selectable fighters from the beginning. The 3rd Chapter In this game, players get to delve into his past, when he was part of the Ravens. They also get to see his late sister for the first time. Videos Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good